


more than haters

by Schmuselcj



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Old Friends, President, Sex, kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuselcj/pseuds/Schmuselcj
Summary: So this story is about Annette and Claire when they met in season 6 and Claire was pregnant and Francis... yeah he actually was really dead....
Relationships: Annette Shepherd/Claire Underwood, Duncan Shepherd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	more than haters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this my first story so when u like it please leave kudos and comments.  
> You can also text me on Instagram: @carina__jablonski or @anxngelcrxed and also on Twitter: @schmuselcj <3

Remember when Claire called Annette from the hospital to say that her baby gonna be a girl.  
Five days after this call Annette and Claire were sitting in the Oval Office.

They didn't talk to each other they are just looking at each other.  
Then Claire opened her mouth to speak: "Why are you here?" she asked Annette and she slowly replied to her: "I thought I have to protect you."

"Why do you think you have to protect me!? From what? The only danger for me is been you! Remember you've tried to kill me." she said to her.  
Annette didn't replied.

'Silence' Then Annette ask her to touch her belly because she wants to feel the little kicks of the baby she said.  
Claire said it was o.k. that she wants to touch her belly. So a little moment later Annette was sitting at the little table between the two sofas in the middle of the Oval Office.  
She put her hands down on the others woman belly and felt the little kicks of the baby.

"You've been blessed!" she said to Claire and looked up to her steel blue eyes.  
"I know.." the other woman replied "I've had so much good luck in my life with Francis and now the baby, and what about you Annette have you also been blessed like me..."  
Annette looked a little shocked at her and wanted to pull her hands fast away from her belly but Claire react faster, and she grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her hands back to her belly.

"When I said you are a fucking cunt I was right!" Claire said "I've never trust you Annette especially when you tried to kill me and my unborn child, I will kill you not today but maybe next time I see you!"  
"Oh really do you think it's clever to threaten me?" she said and roughly pulled her hands away.

Claire just said "Did you know that babies can hear us since they are unborn in the bellies, they can hear every single word and of course she can hear what i'm talking about you, she knows hat you are a fucking hoe!"  
"Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance, you are dangerous for the United States of America you are a worse President Claire Hale!" she said and stood up to go.

She was on the door and tried to leave but Claire said "Come I want to show you something" and also stood up and walked through the door where Annette stood "Follow me!"  
If you believe or not but Annette followed her, they go through the place where Francis and Petrov smoked a cigar.  
They went down a spiral staircase, they stopped at the foot of the stairs and Claire pointed to a black spot on the wall "I remember it as if yesterday, it was here that Petrov had stubbed out his cigar when he was a smoke with Francis..."

Annette touched her shoulder "You miss him wright, you miss your dead husband I mean he was not good in bed and show more interest to men then to you but he was your husband! Even if he fucked me.."

Claire turned angry by the words of Annette and she turned around and slapped her she put her hand around her throat and squeezed.  
Annette tried to put her hand away but it didn't work so she scratched her in her face and on her hand and her throat too.

But she wasn't strong enough to pull Claire away.  
She looked into her steel blue eyes.  
"I always knew that he had a weakness for men, but i don't think he could prevail over Petrov, I think that this mark on the wall is a territory mark..." she looked in the others dark brown eyes and squeezed more and more so she didn't even get enough air.

"You know it's like the thing when Petrov kissed me at the Party Francis just stood there and did nothing he just looked at him, but maybe I have to do the same with you let a mark from you on this wall to show you my power, maybe i cut off your veins and put your blood all over the wall!?" Claire said to her waiting for an answer.  
But she can't answer her because her hand was also tighten around her throat, so Claire loosened her grip so she can speak.

"P.. PL.. PLEASE d don't do it..." she said with a smokey voice. "Please don't do this to me I will never try to kill you again if that's the condition..."  
"Oh really I don't believe you 'cause why should i!?"she ask a little confused and angry at the same time.  
"Because I can show you that I'm not a monster and I can keep care of you and your unborn child but please don't hurt me or try to kill me." she said saddened starring into her steel blue eyes.

"And how?" she ask Annette her grip around the throat of Annette had already loosened she just push her fingers against her throat that is blue purple of squeezing it.  
Annette stand infant of Claire and took her left hand she leaned against Claires forehead and close her eyes like she joined this moment with her and Claire also leaned in and closed her eyes.

Two enemies standing hand in hand forehead against forehead together and join each other.

A moment later and they were standing at the same point and in the same position, slowly Annette opened her eyes again and looked at Claire.  
She could feel the soft breath of her and the smell of her sweet perfume.

Their lips were just a few inches separated from each other.

Claire could feel the hot breath of Annette on her lips.  
Claire slid with her tongue of her own lips and Annette watched her they grow closer and closer and finally they kissed.  
It felt like the sweetest pleasure.

Annette tasted sweet like the heaven and bitter like the hell at the same time she kissed so good Claire can't even describe this feeling kissing her and feeling loved after more than 10 years.  
Claire tasted also sweet but not like heaven she tasted like candy ;).

Both women won't stop kissing each other and just stopped because they need air to live.  
After they take breath they looked deep into each others eyes and Claire stroked a strand of hair out of her face.  
Her right hand was rested at her cheek and her thumb was stroking over her face.

"See I won't hurt you anymore! You can believe me..." Annette said looking into Claires steel blue eyes and waiting for an answer.

"I hope so, cause if you try to hurt me I will kill you and your family!" she replied starring back into her deep brown eyes.  
Annette took a deep and sharp breath.

"I would never do it again I promise!" she said softly.  
"I hope so!" Claire said to her and then they closed their eyes and kissed again, it was a soft and intense kiss.  
"We should go. I don't know how long we are staying here!? Maybe you should cover your neck..." Claire said and give her, her scarf.

They went the stairs up and went out of the door.  
Some people were standing infront of the door waiting for Claire.  
Her speech writer was waiting for her because she had to make a speech now.

She turned around to Annette and spoke quite into her ear that she gonna wait in the living area for her and when she finished the speech she will come up to her.

Then they went different ways.

After an half hour or so... Claire went to the living area where Annette was sitting and drinking a glass of bourbon.  
"I hope it's o.k. that i'm drinking 'cause you can't?!" she said.  
"Yeah, it's absolutely o.k. I mean I never drank so much and I don't really miss drinking alcohol." she answered.

(It was a lie)

Both women sat at opposite of each other and were watching the other one.  
They sat at these sofas near the big window.  
On the sofas were fluffy pillows in beige like the sofas and at the front of them was a dark brown little table with fresh flowers.

They didn't talked they just looked at each other -maybe eyefucking each other- and starred holes into the air.  
It was a strange silence between them.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Claire asks her.  
"This sounds like an offer, if you want it I will sleep here if not then I will go. Bill doesn't have to know about it and swear I won't tell him... I promise! Annette answered to Claire.

"Yeah, actually it is an offer and I believe you when you say you won't tell him, but if you don't want to stay here at night then you haven't to do this, but if you choose to stay you are welcome to stay as long as you want!" Claire said.

Then silence again.

Claire stood up and walked around through the other sofa where Annette was sitting and sat down by her side.  
She took Annette's hands in hers without any words to say.

"Yes, I want to stay here this night! At your side..." Annette answered.

Claire took the glass of bourbon out of Annette's hands and placed it on a second little brown table between the sofas.  
Then she took her hands and placed it on her belly.  
"Do you feel these little kicks of my angel?" she asks.

Annette began to smile.  
"Yes, how would you name her?" Annette questioned her.  
"I don't know I will know it when I see her face!" she said to Annette.

Annette leaned in and placed a soft kiss at Claire's right cheek.  
Then they both closed the eyes and put her right hand on Claire's face and they finally kissed.  
It was a soft kiss and both of them liked it to kiss the other one.

A moment later they were both lying in Claire's Queen-size bed and Annette lying on top of her kissing and scratching Claire's neck.  
Claire pulled down the zipper of Annette's dress and kissed her collarbone.  
She stands up and pulled of her dress, then she goes through Claire and pulled her zipper of her dress down too.

Then she opens her bra and Claire's too.  
She let them fall to the ground and lay on Claire again.  
Claire stroked a streak out of Annette's face and looked into her deep brown eyes, she smiled at her and then they kissed it was a long and tender kiss.

Then Annette lay at Claire's side and Claire kissed her breast's and sucked at her nipples.  
Their lips felt so tense. 

Annette began to bite Claire's neck and her lower lip lip they kissed again this time it was a passionate kiss.  
They both can't stop kissing each other 'cause they don't wanna miss the taste of the other one.

Claire moaned into Annette's mouth and sucked at Annette's lower lip.  
Then Annette slid down between Claire's thighs and moved slip away.

She began to stroke her pussy and licked her.  
Her tongue softly slid over her clit and massaged her.

Claire began to moan and screamed a little as Annette slid her tongue and two fingers into her pussy.  
They fucked each other on Claire's big bed and Claire placed her had after they finished at Annette's breasts and listened to her heartbeat.

Annette put the blanket over them both.  
She gave Claire soft kiss on her forehead and whispered: "I love you Madam President Claire Hale!"  
Claire looked up at her brown eyes and smiled and said: "I love you too Annette Shepherd!"

She kissed her softly on the mouth and placed her head on her breasts again closed her eyes it as almost 1:00am.  
Annette switched of the light and placed her face in Claire's neck and smelled the fragrance of her hair.  
Both of them fall cared and peaceful asleep.

-NEXT MORNING-

When Claire awake she opened her eyes and looked around the room but she didn't saw Annette she wasn't here in bed and also not in the kitchen or bathroom.  
She was gone.  
Claire stood up and got ready for the day she got so many things to do and she had no time to think about where Annette can be or not, she thought she would Annette would come back if she want.

Claire had many events and meetings today.  
Late at this evening she was in the living area and sit there pajama and looked out of the window.  
It was about 11:00pm when she went to bed.

She was still not there.

-1 MONTH LATER-

Claire got her little daughter and she named her Hope.  
She never heard of Annette again since they fucked together so she decided to forget her it was an one Night-Stand.

Claire had a lot of meetings and speeches and so she got a nanny for her little daughter to take care of her.  
Later this day she had a short break so she was in the Oval Office and her secretary knocked at her door and said that someone wanted speak to her.  
A man walked through the door it was... Duncan Shepherd the son of Annette Shepherd.

He walked into the Oval Office and stopped infront of the table.  
Claire was standing behind the table and looked at him and then sat down.  
He also sat down in one of the chairs infront of her.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asks her and looked into her steel blue eyes.  
She shakes her head and she folded her hands on the table.  
"I have absolutely no idea but I think you gonna tell me." Claire answered.

"I know what you've done.." he said calmly.  
"What do you mean?" Claire asks.  
"I mean I know what you've done with my mother, i know every single detail she told me everything!" he said.

"Ha. And now you're coming to what?... kill me, to blackmail me or hurt me and my daughter?!" she said a little angry.  
"No, but I can't believe that you Claire Hale believed my mother." he said with a little smile on his lips.  
"I've never believed her and I would never believe her!" she said with a smile.

"But then why do you said it to her ?" he asks her.  
"Because it was a trap and I see you fell for it and be I also knew that she would tell you and Bill and also that you gonna try to blackmail me or something else." Claire answered smiling and calm.

"I've knew everything what was going on and I have proof of the many deeds you have done! For example the data theft respectively spy on people, but I can help you. Not, not to go into prison but maybe not for 10 years?!" she said waiting for an answer.  
"And how?" he said a little nervous.

"First of all you have to say the truth infront of the jury and then you have to take about Annette's and Bill's actions like the assassination attempt on me i want you to confess everything! And at least you have to do something special for me but I will tell you later 'bout that!" she said.

"And if not?" he asks pertly.  
"Then I'm going to ruin your life at all costs!" she saids in harsh tone.  
He swallowed and slid back and forth on the chair.

Silence.  
"O.K. I will do it." he said finally.  
"But can you tell me now what special task do you have for me?" Duncan asks her.

"Yeah, of course." Claire answered and stood up, walked around her table and took Duncan's hand.  
He also stood up and followed her without saying any words.  
"So where are we going? I don't think I should not been here!" he said a little worried to her.

They were standing in the living area.  
"Ssh." she said and pushed two of her through his lips.  
Then she get closer and felt the breath of him and closed her eyes and took his hands and then she leaned in and kissed him.

She kissed him softly on his lips and he looked really relaxed and happy about kissing her.

Their tongue melt in their mouths.  
It was a hungry and passionate kiss, and his left hand lay on her back and went down through her ass and his right hand lay on her cheek.

She held his head in both of her hands and kissed him again and again.  
They walked kissing through Claire's room with the big bed in the middle.  
He pushed Claire onto the bed and opened his belt buckle as well as the pants, and got onto the bed to open Claire's black blouse and unclasp her bra.

So she was laying there half-naked and at least he opened the zipper of her pencil skirt and pulled her black slip away.  
She bent her legs and he careful slid inside her.  
She let out soft moan and closed her eyes a little bit.

Duncan grabbed her breasts and kneaded them and sucked on her nipples.  
She moaned again and again and he slid in side her and fucked her.

Both of them moaned and he only fucked her harder and harder, she screamed now.  
They both breathed hard and he came inside her and she also came after him.

Duncan got off of her and lay next to her in the pillows and put the blanket above them two.  
He looked at her not saying a word and she light off the lamp on her little table next to the bed.

He only lay there and stared at her in the dark, she could feel his eyes on her back.  
"Sleep now!" she said and he began to relax and close his eyes and finally he slept next to Claire.

-NEXT MORNING-

He woke up finding hisself next to Claire Hale's warm body in the big bed in the suite of the President.  
'Oh right!' he thought, he fucked her and he had to make a statement infront of the jury.

The sun was shining into Claire's face and she woke up.  
She turned her head around and looked into Duncan's eyes and gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"You know you have to do the statement infront of the Jury..." she said softly into his ear.

"Yeah I know and I think it's a good thing to do it I mean after all what happened." he spoked softly and sat up in the bed.

She also sat up next to him and looked at him, she stroked his shoulder and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

Then she blow a soft kiss onto his shoulder and kissed him softly at the lips.  
He actually couldn't think straight and just kissed her back.  
Claire's soft lips brushed against his and he closed his eyes and joined the kiss.

After awhile they paused kissing and Claire stood up from bed and went into the bathroom he followed her and they both took a hot shower.  
They both stand in the shower cabin and Duncan lathered Claire's body up.  
He massaged her back and then, she turned her body through his.

Then he slightly brushed her cheek with his thumb and began to kiss her forcefully.  
She leaned in and kissed him back.  
After they got out of the shower they got dressed and went into the kitchen.

They made coffee and drank it at the cooking island in the middle if the kitchen.  
After they finished their coffee's they wanted to go, Claire had a meeting and Duncan had to make the statement infront of the Jury.

At the end of the floor before the stairs began they stopped and Claire gave him a little goodbye kiss and walked away.  
Duncan walked downstairs and went into his car and drove away through the court.

A half hour later he arrived at the court on the top of the stairs there was Annette and Bill waiting for him.  
He stopped and tried to say something but he can't so he wanted to go inside but Annette stoped him by grabbing his arm.  
"Duncan... Please you don't have to do this! Come back to us and everything will be fine... forget her she is manipulative and a shame for the USA!" she said with tears in the eyes.

"Your mother is right she is an awful President and a spawn of hell.. but if you won't leave her you are not welcomed in this family anymore and we will make the rest of your life hell on earth!" Bill said angrily.  
"Bill don't he is my son you can't do that!" Annette said even sadder.  
"I will make my statement and you two won't stop me... I will do it for all the people who've got hurt or cheated by us and except for Claire 'cause she is somebody to fight for, she is the best President we could ever had and if that's the price I will pay it!"

"No you can't say something like this, this isn't you please Duncan..." Annette cried.  
Bill catched his arm and looked at him but Duncan just shook his head and go.  
Annette began to cry.

"Annie look at me he will come back to us I swear it!" Bill said to her grabbing her arm.  
"No Bill he is gone and this because of her!" she said angry and said at the same time.  
"We will avenge him she took Duncan from us and we will make her pay for that!" Bill said.

"Let's go inside Annie the negotiation will start in a few minutes." he said and took her hand to walk inside the court.  
They walked down a long floor before they stopped at courtroom 442.  
The two big doors were opened and a plenty of people were standing and sitting in the big courtroom.

Duncan were standing at the front and talked with his lawyer.  
Bill and Annette walked past him and for a moment they had eye contact but than Duncan broke it up and looked through his lawyer.  
They took place at those bench behind Duncan.

The negotiation began and Duncan took place next to the judge.  
The judge began to instruct him.

"I know that I have done something wrong and i also know that Annette and Bill Shepherd done something wrong... and i'm here to apologize for the mistakes i made and I want to stand for it straight."  
The prosecutor started to ask him questions.

After awhile the jury had to announce the judgement.  
"In point of attempted murder we find the accused not guilty, in point extortion we find the accused guilty, in point data theft and scam we find the accused guilty." one of the jury members said.

"Then the following judgement is made the accused is sentenced to 5 years probation and 500 non-profit working hours!" the judge said.  
Now it's done.

Duncan struck with his lawyer and was happy about the judgement.  
Annette and Bill had left they can't believe that this happened to them it was all so perfect all the things they did to overthrow the president, but now Duncan made a dash through the math.

Is the only way to overthrow Claire Hale, to kill her?  
Annette and Bill thought about it, to kill her there were many ways to do it and one day they were almost there but they didn't make it.

"Maybe you have to talk to her again Annie to convince her... you know what I mean?" Bill said to her waiting for an answer.  
"Yeah I know what you mean I will go to her and 'talk' with her...!" she said with little smile in the corner of lips.

So Annette were on the way through The White House where Claire was.  
She went in and walked across the floor and stopped at the door of The Oval Office.

A secretary ask her to call Claire that she is their but she refused.  
"Don't disturb us!" she said and walked in.

Claire stood up and went around her table.  
"What are you doing here you stupid bitch!?" Claire asks angrily.

"I just wanted to talk with you.. I mean after all what happened!" she replied.  
"There is nothing to talk about you have to go!" Claire said.

"No Claire I won't go you destroyed my family, you took everything from me..!" Annette said a little screaming and crying.  
"No it's only your fault you destroyed your family it wasn't me.." Claire said to her.  
"Maybe we should have you killed when we had the chance..." Annette said angry.

"Yeah maybe you should but now you have to go!" she said.  
"No Claire I won't go 'cause I will kill you!" she said and went forward her.  
"I think you forgot that there are a lot of agents who will protect me and if you gonna try to kill me you will be shot and going to die...!" Claire said calm.

Annette went through the big table and was standing infront of Claire now.  
Next to Claire there was a sharp letter opener which Annette noticed she reached for it at lightning speed and held it to her neck and a little bit of blood flowed out.  
Claire tried to stop her and held her arm so she can't stab more into into her neck.

"You've took everything from me and now you gonna die and pay for your mistakes...!" she said with tears in the eyes.  
In the last second Claire took the letter opener and stabbed it her in her belly.  
Annette looked at her in surprise and then at the heavily bleeding wound.

She went two steps back before fell to the ground.  
Claire crouched next to her and put her head on her lap.  
"You see I'm not going to die today..." Claire said with a smirk.

"Cla..ii.re plea...se we were .. friends ones... are you remembering ...!?" Annette said heavily and quiet.  
"Yeah I remember mostly that you were such a hoe like you are now!" she said.  
Before Annette could say something else Claire covered her nose and mouth.

She died 10 seconds later.  
Claire was sitting there for awhile with Annette on her lap.  
She was happy 'cause the people who hate her most were destroyed and she and her daughter in safety.

-2 MONTH LATER-

Bill had also died because of his illness and Duncan well he became friends with Claire.


End file.
